Queriendo Olvidar
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Chile piensa en su gente, en sus paisajes. En la guerra que gano, en la que perdió. Piensa en sus hermanos, piensa en las naciones amigas y por ultimo... piensa en Argentina, Martín. Su calendario marca el día 11 de Septiembre y Chile quiere olvidar, aunque sea por un rato *Latin-Hetalia, Hetalia; ArgChi/NedArg*


**N/A: **Este es un pequeño fics que se me ocurrió boludeando por el Face; ojala les guste.

* * *

**Advertencia: **Argentina y Chile no me pertenecen, ellos son de -Rowein. Holanda es de Himaruya.

* * *

**Capitulo Único: Olvidar.**

* * *

Chile cayó al suelo pesadamente como si de un cuerpo muerto se tratase, manchando la arena de carmesí por donde su cuerpo estaba reposado; las fuerzas le habían desaparecido totalmente de su cuerpo y el respirar se le dificultaba cada vez más. Había perdido.

Había perdido la guerra. Había perdido contra dos de sus hermanos; Bolivia y Perú.

No dudaba que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de desaparecer. No dudaba el que pronto sus tierras pasarían a ser de Perú, Bolivia y Argentina, aunque este ultimo no hubiese participado en aquella guerra de revancha. Pero sabia, porque conocía al argentino, que de alguna manera había ayudado a Perú, no sabe como, pero lo intuía. A pesar de algunos mal entendidos que ambos tuvieron años atrás, todos sabían de la muy buena relación que tenían el argentino y el peruano. Así que no se extrañaba que Argentina, a pesar de haber dicho ante la ONU que permanecería neutral en la guerra, le hubiese vendido o enviado armas de contrabando a Perú.

Ya casi se lo podía imaginar a Martín, presumiendo ante alguna nación europea el hecho de que _toda _la Patagonia le pertenecía nuevamente a él y que ya no la compartía.

Una sonrisa adolorida se formo en su rostro.

A pesar de que su vecino transandino no participo en la Revancha del Pacifico, _como todo el mundo decidió ponerles luego de que él acepto el pedido de guerra por parte de Bolivia y que después volvió a unirsele Perú, _sabe que sacara provecho. Después de todo, ya lo había hecho en la Primera Guerra del Pacifico ¿Quien dice que no lo haría en la segunda?

Manuel rió sin gracia alguna, aunque se arrepintió enseguida tras sentir las punzadas de dolor golpear contra su pecho; allí donde Bolivia le había disparado hace no mucho.

Era extraño lo que sucedía. Argentina había logrado adueñarse parte de su territorio, aquel que España le había dado, sin esfuerzo alguno. Sin declararle la guerra ni poner un arma sobre su cabeza.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba...

Argentina nunca le había puesto un arma encima, ni le había amenazado con una. A pesar de los muchos conflictos que habían tenido en el pasado, Argentina nunca le había echo daño físicamente.

¿Porque pensaba en eso ahora?

Tal vez porque iba a morir y el pensar en estupideces hacia que doliera menos, así al menos se mantenía ocupado hasta que su corazón dejara de latir.

De pronto, unas pisadas se comenzaron a oír. Y al parecer, se acercaba cada vez más rápido porque el peso de las pisadas cada vez era más fuerte.

Por un momento temió. Temió que fuese Bolivia con aquella sonrisa burlesca, mostrando cuan satisfecho había quedado con ganarle. Temió que fuese Perú con aquellos ojos que reflejaban algo parecido a la lastima, algo que tal vez decía que no estaba tan a gusto con aquello. Temió, por unos segundos, que fuese alguno de su gente. No quería que le viera de aquella manera.

Chile cerro sus ojos suavemente cuando una persona se puso a su lado, tapándole de los rayos del sol del amanecer.

-Acá estas... -dijo una voz con suave acento Rioplatense.

El corazón del chileno se acelero por escasos segundos, tanto como se lo permitía su maltratado cuerpo. Enfoco más su vista y a duras penas pudo verle, estaba allí. Él estaba allí. Argentina estaba parado a su lado viéndole con preocupación y miedo.

Intento decir su nombre, algo ¡Lo que fuera! Pero su garganta escocia a horrores y el intentar al menos formular su nombre humano hacia que ardiera peor.

-Shhh... -le callo el rubio, inclinándose a su lado y tomándole suavemente desde los hombros para poder colocarlo mejor contra su pecho, acunándolo- Tenes sangre por todos lados, chabón... -

Posiblemente ahora mismo Argentina se debía estar manchando con la sangre que escurría de a poco por su espalda y brazos, pero no parecía importarle demasiado. Sus ojos, preocupados, solo parecían centrados en las diferentes heridas que recorrían su cuerpo mal trecho.

-Mar... ar... t... tin... -trato de llamarle Chile, pero le dolía demasiado como para poder formular la frase completa.

-¡Callate! ¿Sos boludo o te haces, Manu?- gruño Argentina, poniéndole acentuación a las palabras incorrectamente.

Manuel no puedo evitar hacer un amago de risilla divertida. Siempre le había parecido gracioso la manera en que Martín colocaba los acentos.

Luego, cuando noto que Argentina estaba sospechosamente silencioso, alzo su mirada para poder encontrarse con su mirada verde ¿De verdad esta seria la ultima vez que lo viera? De ser así ¿Porque le dolía tanto? Siempre se había quejado del rubio, de sus visitas no planeadas a su casa y sus atenciones para con él... Ahora simplemente no quería que se fuera, quería que se quedara a su lado; tal y como Argentina le había prometido luego de que se separasen. Como siguió prometiendole a pesar de que el argentino había comenzado una relación con Países Bajos.

-Mirate, boludo... -se quejo Martín, acariciándole un antebrazo que no estaba herido- Te dije que no tenias que aceptar, que no ibas a poder esta vez, pero vos nunca me das bola. Siempre haces lo que se te da la gana... -Chile cerro los ojos y volvió a abrirlos, Martín le veía con el ceño fruncido- ¿Vez lo que conseguis? -

Pero él no le respondió ¿Para que? Hablar le dolía y poco le faltaba para morir, sus tierras pertenecerían a sus hermanos y él desaparecería.

A no ser...

A no ser que se unificase con Argentina.

Crear dos Argentinas, como lo habían hecho los hermanos Vargas cuando las Italias volvieron a unificarse luego de la guerra; Italia del Sur e Italia del Norte.

Ellos también podían hacerlo. Si el rubio aceptaba, se convertirían en una misma nación. Él seria la Argentina del Oeste Sur y Martín la Argentina del Este Norte.

Y así ya no pelearían, porque ambos serian dueños de la Patagonia completa. De ambos seria la cordillera y el Antártico, como así lo seria Tierra del Fuego y sus islas.

Es verdad que, a raíz de unificarse, Manuel debería adaptarse a las costumbres del trasandino. A sus leyes y normas, así como debería acostumbrarse a sus tratados socio-políticos.

Porque Chile y Argentina, a pesar de ser países hermanos con sus altas y bajas, tenían diferentes tratados con distintas naciones. Porque mientras Chile tenia a Inglaterra como fuerte y principal aliado, Argentina tenia a Rusia. Y si ambos se unificaban, eso quería decir que no podría volver a tener de amigo al ingles por muchas obvias razones y aunque la mayor principal fuera Malvinas, no era simplemente por eso. Y Manuel tendría que acostumbrarse...

Acostumbrarse a pelear contra Inglaterra.

Acostumbrarse a ser una nación líder, porque siendo sincero consigo mismo, cuando se hablaba de Latinoamericana emergente; las personas pensaban nada más en Argentina, Brasil y México. No por nada se habían ganado el titulo de las Tres Potencias de América Latina. Con la unificación, él se convertiría en una potencia.

Si Chile se unificaba con su vecino, debería acostumbrarse a tratar con Rusia, China y las Coreas, aunque había escuchado que su relación era mejor con la del Sur. Se debía a algo relacionado con el agua que Argentina poseía o algo así...

Y si, eran muchas cosas. Muy distintas a las que había tratado en su tiempo de _nación, _pero Chile ya no existía y por lo tanto, porque no había un país al cual representar, él moriría.

A pesar de haber dado pelea, _diez años no pasan en vano, _no había servido de mucho ¡Y que le digan cobarde si querían! Pero él no se iría. Volvería a formar parte de una nueva tierra...

Manuel alza su mirada, encontrándose con la de Martín quien le mira con pena y dolor. El chileno alza su mano, con mucha dificultad pero no es necesario porque el argentino parece entender e inclina su rostro a su encuentro, y le acaricia la mejilla ensuciandosela de tierra. Otra vez al rubio no parece importarle.

-Mar... tín... -la garganta le arde y la voz le sale rota- Por... favor... -le dice, suplicándole con la mirada en un pedido mudo.

Argentina abre sus ojos de par en par, entendiéndolo.

Chile tose, porque sus pulmones queman y su boca sabe a tierra y derrota, amarga derrota. En su mejilla siente una sutil caricia y ve como Martín desliza su mano, limpia, hasta su barbilla donde le toma entre sus dedos y le obliga a alzar la cabeza sin nada de esfuerzo. El castaño se deja hacer y entrecierra sus ojos cuando el rostro de Martín se inclina hacia si tapándole de los rayos del sol.

Puede casi sentir su aliento caliente entre sus labios. Sus labios que están fríos, porque esta muriéndose, y totalmente resecos y rotos, cubiertos de sangre seca. Pero él no piensa en eso, no. Piensa que Argentina va a besarle aun estando en pareja con Holanda. Piensa en que su vecino esta permitiendole vivir, ser parte del mismo territorio y que no solo eso, sino, ya sea de paso dicho, confirmando sus sospechas. De que parte de él, ya sea acordado con Bolivia o Perú, pasara a formar parte del territorio argentino.

Ya casi le tiene encima... Pero nada de lo que cree esta pasando.

Martín no le besa ni lo abraza prometiendole algo mejor, no.

En vez de eso, el argentino sonríe con cruel burla y esa arrogancia típica en él. Separando sus rostros lentamente mientras no deja de reírse por lo bajo, como si se burlara de algo que le pareció enteramente gracioso.

-Oooh, Manu... -su voz sale cálida aunque sus palabras estén llenas de frialdad- Si tan solo alguien te amara para hacer ese sacrificio por vos -dice Argentina mientras lo deja en el suelo y se separa- ¿De verdad pensaste en que yo iba a aceptar así porque si? Naaah, me estas jodiendo ¡De verdad lo pensaste! -

-We... o... n..- quiere pedirle una explicación, pero la voz se le atora en su garganta.

-Vos no me quisiste escuchar -se queja, enojado- Vos aceptaste el pedido de guerra pensando que el hijo de puta del ingles te iba a ayudar ¿Y que paso? Paso lo que yo te dije, e igual no me escuchaste... Vos nunca me escuchas y ahora te queres venir hacer el santito para no morirte -Argentina se carcajea y le mira a los ojos- Ahora soy yo el que no te da bola ¿Te gusta jugar a la guerra? Bueno, ahora te jodes... -el rubio le da la espalda, metiendo sus manos en el camperon negro- La Patagonia completa ahora es mía, tu parte de la Antártida sera de Bolivia y Perú, accedí a dárselas... Total, me conformo con quedarme con Marambio...-dice mientras se aleja, caminando a un paso bastante rápido- Chau,Chile... Nos vemos -

Su voz se pierde y el chileno no siente nada. Se ha quedado con los ojos abiertos, desorbitados y su corazón frió.

El cuerpo no le responde y el oxigeno ya no ingresa a su cuerpo, se esta ahogando y las combulciones le sacuden completo. La vista se le nubla y las palabras de Argentina se le clavan en la cabeza, repitiéndose una y otra vez...

Después de todo ¿Había sido culpa suya?

Chile piensa en su gente, en sus paisajes. En la guerra que gano, en la que perdió. Piensa en sus hermanos, piensa en las naciones amigas y por ultimo... piensa en Argentina, Martín.

[...]

Se sienta de pronto en su cama bañado en sudor, el frío del invierno le golpea en la piel erizandosela. Manuel lleva una mano a su pecho y otra a su frente, allí donde su cabello crecido se le pega por culpa del sudor.

Fue un sueño... Una pesadilla.

Su mirada chocolate se posa en la cama, más precisamente a su lado, allí donde el lugar esta vació y frió.

Fue un sueño...

Su calendario marca el día _11 _de _Septiembre, _jueves.

Y Manuel vuelve a recostarse en su cama tapando su cara con su ante brazo, queriendo olvidar.

Queriendo olvidar la guerra.

Queriendo olvidar el sueño, pesadilla.

Queriendo olvidar, aunque solo fuera por quince minutos, que día era aquel...

Queriendo olvidar que Martín estaba con Holanda y que no podría estar allí para él.

Queriendo olvidar que, por primera vez en años, muchos años, Argentina no estaba allí para sostenerle cuando su reloj marcasen las 22Hs.

Chile solo quería olvidar, aunque sea solo por un rato.

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno, no se porque termino siendo así. La verdad, esto iba a ser un ArgChi e iba a dejar a NedArg como secundario, pero como me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes, lo deje como un NedArg con referencias al ArgChi.

Empezó como una pesadilla de Manuel y termino con este añorando la compañía de Martín, quien en aquellos momentos se encontraba junto a Holanda ¿Cruel, verdad?

*Ojala se hayan dado cuenta de los guiños históricos: La Guerra del Pacifico, la dictadura militar chilena.

Y bueno, también espero que no se lo tomen a mal. Es solo un fics para pasar el rato...

**¿Cartas de amor?**

**¿Cartas de odio?**

**¿Comentarios? ¡Todo vale!**


End file.
